Weather Report Girl
Nozomi Entertainment | released = August 12, 1994 | runtime = | episodes = 2 }} is a two-episode anime yuri erotic OVA comedy series originally released in Japan in August 1994 by Toho and released in the U.S. on VHS in September 1996 and DVD August 2005 by The Right Stuf International. It is based on a softcore erotic manga by Tetsu Adachi. The story revolves around Keiko Nakadai, who in the beginning is an Office Lady working at the perpetually last-place ATV television network. However, she is chosen to fill in for weather reporter Michiko Kawai for one night, and Keiko takes full advantage of her opportunity by blatantly flashing her panties while on live television. The incident causes the evening news ratings to jump, and because of ATV's desperation to escape the ratings cellar, Keiko is subsequently promoted to full-time weather reporter, displacing Michiko in the process. The rest of the series focuses on her rivalries with co-workers jealous of and insulted by the nature of her success. The humor in ''Weather Report Girl is full sexually oriented sorority style humor, aimed primarily at young women. The protagonist, Keiko, is depicted as being exhibitionistic, first using her sex appeal to rise to the position of weather girl by flashing her bra and panties, and maintaining her position by frequently wearing lingerie while on the air. She's also very resourceful, always one step ahead of her rivals' various revenge schemes. Keiko is also extraordinarily vengeful, humiliating Michiko on the air by spiking her tea with laxatives after Michiko had attempted a similar tactic against her. Keiko proceeds to masturbate in her apartment while watching Michiko embarrass herself on television. Finally, she is sexually domineering, effectively enslaving Michiko by making her lick her lingerie and forcing her to perform cunninglingus on Keiko for her own selfish pleasure, who due to the on-air incident would have otherwise been fired had she not agreed. The second episode introduces Kaori Shimamori, a reporter who uses her position as a member of the "Diet" at Keiko's expense. Shimamori conspires to have Nakadai demoted after alloting her weather corner during a breaking news report. This effort fails after being flooded with viewer mail protests. Soon after, Keiko and Kaori agree to partner up on a marketing campaign for ATV, though still plotting revenge against Keiko by eavesdropping on her. She soon discovers Keiko's dominatrix relationship with Michiko and becomes friends with Keiko. The OAV ends with a stripping and humiliation of Michiko in which Kaori embraces Keiko's lifestyle and then proceeds to entice Michiko into having oral sex with her while Keiko listens and smirks while she's half asleep. The manga which was sterilized from 1992 to 1994, starred all three main characters with a simple plot where the women would try to fight for power and authority at the station by performing sexual acts and domination on each other. The story was remade into a direct-to-video live-action film starring Kei Mizutani in 1995. The video developed a cult following, and it was released theatrically to popular and critical success in 1996.Weisser, Thomas and Yuko Mihara Weisser. (1998). Japanese Cinema Encyclopedia: The Sex Films. Vital Books : Asian Cult Cinema Publications. Miami. (ISBN 1-88928-852-7), p.492-493 References External links Category:Anime OVAs Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Yuri fr:Mademoiselle météo ja:お天気お姉さん